


Glasses

by noraneptune



Series: The Jeremike AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M, Mutual Pining, i deadass thought it was another word for fluff, took out whump bc i didn't know what it meant, whoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraneptune/pseuds/noraneptune
Summary: (Drabble)“Yeah, but you always-” He paused when he turned around, staring at the boy and quite frankly, completely speechless. Messy brown hair framed the white glasses that somehow made his green eyes deeper and bigger.“Um, Al-Always,” Mike couldn’t form full sentences. As a result, Jeremy’s face flushed as he pulled his hat over his eyes.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt
Series: The Jeremike AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859005
Kudos: 26





	Glasses

When Jeremy Fitzgerald, the worst liar on the planet, attempts to hide something, it becomes very noticeable to his closest friends. Especially to Mike. Mike could just read the nightwatch down to the finest of details. So, when the guards were sat in the doorless pizzeria on a drowsy Monday, Mike clearly had to know what he was hiding.

The brunette continued to flip over a mysterious object in his pocket, only drawing the nightguard’s eyes even more.

“What are you toying with?” Mike gruffed out, leaning over the shorter’s torso.

“No-Nothing!” Jeremy hastily replied, quitting his fumbling and attempting to smile at the other guard. Taking a moment to give him an eye squint, Mike then got incredibly close to Jeremy’s face for long enough for his hands to move to his chest. While Jeremy was flustered, he reached to the pocket of the nightwatch and snatched the item away.

“ _ Mike!”  _ He yelled reaching for the object.

A pair of thin circle glasses.

Mike used his height to his advantage and raised the glasses over his head to get a better view.

“ _ This  _ is what you were hiding? You’re so lame, I thought it was drugs or something,” He replied, still not giving back the glasses. Instead, the guard gave a sly smile and shoved the glasses on the concerned freckled face. A loud laugh sounded as Mike turned to grab the spare flashlight on the side desk.

“You’re such an asshole,” Jeremy muttered, adjusting the glasses to fit his face.

“Yeah, but you always-” He paused when he turned around, staring at the boy and quite frankly, completely speechless. Messy brown hair framed the white glasses that somehow made his green eyes deeper and bigger.

“Um, Al-Always,” Mike couldn’t form full sentences. As a result, Jeremy’s face flushed as he pulled his hat over his eyes.

“They look ba-bad don’t they? I should’ve just stuck to-to contacts-”

“ _ No! _ ” The nightguard spoke much too eager to be considered normal. 

“I-I mean, no they look, fine,” Mentally kicking himself, he took a seat back next to the nightwatch trying to force his stone-cold face back to replace his red one. After a good ten minutes of awkward stares, catching eye contact, and silence, Mike finally spoke.

“You look  _ adorable _ okay? And I’m not gonna say that again,” He confessed, rolling his eyes and resuming his rock solid facade.

Jeremy’s eyes landed on the guard's hands, twitching in some form of anxiety. Letting out a small giggle of a reaction, he responded,

“Comp-Complimenting people looks go-good on you, Mikey”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the chapters I'm transferring are sets of drabbles, which some will be separated but others will be kept together.  
> Any and all comments are welcome & encouraged!  
> Stay safe!
> 
> -Fia <3  
> writing twitter: @/noraneptune_  
> check me out on twt! follow & interact, you'll get a more clear idea of when/what things are coming out, and i also love taking suggestions and just talking to people :]]
> 
> I use my own AU please respect that.


End file.
